


Bored gnome

by vampyrjavel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: Mathias Shaw liked to think himself a man that was in control of his mind. At least he did a week ago. Last couple of days not so much.It had started with waking up and finding Flynn Fairwind sleeping in a chair in his bedroom. IN.HIS.BEDROOM.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bored gnome

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head just going on and on and on and on...  
> It is poorly written but brain not much worky. Me sorry. Please no take candle.

Mathias Shaw liked to think himself a man that was in control of his mind. At least he did a week ago. Last couple of days not so much.  
It had started with waking up and finding Flynn Fairwind sleeping in a chair in his bedroom. IN.HIS.BEDROOM.  
When asked Flynn had stated he had no idea how he wound up there. He claimed his last memory before waking up in said chair was of going to sleep in his own bed.

Over the following days it had gotten worse. At least if you asked Shaw.   
He would open his eyes in the morning to find a sleeping Flynn Fairwind in different places in his bedroom.  
He had tried changing locks. Setting up traps. Nothing had helped. NOTHING.

This morning had been the last candle to tip over the kobold. The grain of sand to start the earthquake.  
He had open his eyes to stare at the face of Flynn. Inches from his own face.   
Shaw had been petrified. His body numb. Un-moving until Flynn moved and Shaw could feel warm skin touch his own.  
This morning the Winds redemption woke up to the sound of Flynn being kicked from Shaws bed to hit a wall.

\-------------------------------

When she had been informed that the coming week would probably be a slow and uneventful week Kelsey Steelspark had not been happy.  
And if that was not enough to sour her mood. Someone had tittle tattled to Wyrmbane that someone was reading his diary. So no more diary.  
And that left a very bored Kelsey. That was until Renzik had brought around a bet on how many days Kelsey could manage to make Shaw wake up with Flynn.  
It seems like the bet would be put on hold for some time tho. Shaw had managed to fish out a retrieval mission for Flynn to go on sadly.   
Kelsey wondered if Renzik would be willing to start a new bet. Up the odds and the difficulty a bit. Surely Wyrmbane would pose more of a challenge to get into Shaws bedroom.


End file.
